


The Immediate Aftermath

by SamuelJames



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's reaction to hearing that Diana has died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immediate Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The Immediate Aftermath_   
>  _**Pairing:** Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Spencer's reaction to hearing that Diana has died._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"I know denial is pretty common but I talked to her yesterday. How can she be gone? I keep thinking they'll call back, say it was a mistake. I have to book a flight."

"Flights. I'm coming too, whatever you need me for and hey, pretty boy, denial is a coping mechanism. Being super intelligent doesn't increase your emotional intelligence. Of course you want it to all be a mistake."

"I should have visited more. She sounded fine when I talked to her but now I can't ever make it up to her." 

Derek puts his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Guilt is pretty common too, re-evaluating all your actions and decisions but you were a good son." 

"I need time to process. I'll check the airlines."

"I can do that if you want."

Spencer shakes his head. "I want to."

Derek tries to hug Spencer who sidesteps him. "My tablet's in our room. Can you call Hotch and I'll get us flights?"

"Sure. If you need anything, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Derek."

Spencer attempts a smile and walks out of their kitchen.

Derek knows the tears will come and he'll do his best to support Spencer through it all.


End file.
